Zentha Dalcenti
Zentha "Trouble" Dalcenti is a monster slayer from Twilight Feywild and the descendant of an ancient line of Hunters going all the way back to the creation of the Summer and Winter Courts. In her lifetime she has survived the Decimation of the wild fey, slain the Wyrmlord Skytheraxx, defended New York Harbor from a vampire epidemic, briefly battled the goddess Tiamat, and defeated the King of the Wild Hunt in a duel. History Born the only child of Aymon and Myleera in 1861, Zentha was raised deep in the wilds of Fey, away from the politics and strife of the Courts. For a few happy years she grew up in the mountains playing with pixies, learning how to hold a bow, and pretend sword fighting with her mother. The world of her childhood shattered the day of the Decimations, when cruel enforcers from the Winter and Summer courts swept through the Feywild butchering political leaders who were trying to create their own representative court. To ensure the Unseelie would never again try to organize, the Seelie Courts executed one out of every ten wild fey. Zentha survived the mass executions, but her parents did not. Orphaned and alone, Zentha would stay at her familys' cabin long enough to bury her parents and pray for Corellion to take their souls to Arborea. After, she left her home to wander the wilds of Fey subsiding off of what she could scavenge. She would continue to hide in the Feywild for almost a decade until one fateful moment when she wandered too close to the night side of Fey and was discovered by the Wild Hunt. The King of the Hunt saw in Zentha a deadly determination that he respected, so he spared her life and abducted her into the ranks of the Red Riders. Years passed in the blink of an eye for Zentha as she rode across the sky, howling like a demon and prophesying doom for all who witnessed her ghostly host. Although unsure how she eventually escaped the Hunt, she does have vague memories of dueling the Lord of the Hunt on a beam of moonlight as though in a dream. When she awoke from that strange dream she found herself back at her parents cabin in the Feywild, now a woman after aging untold years among the Riders. Instead of going back into hiding Zentha decided to follow in the footsteps of her parents and slay monsters using the skills she acquired. However she was still cautious of working anywhere near the Feyan Courts, so Zentha gathered her few belongings and traveled to New York where she made a name for herself as a freelance ranger. To keep her identity a secret from any old enemies she may have made, Zentha followed an old Tiefling tradition and took a name that she felt epitomized herself. So it was that 'Trouble the Huntress' became renowned for her skill dispatching monsters. Career on Earth After years of working alone establishing herself as a capable monster slayer Trouble began to branch out and take on larger jobs around the city, sometimes working alongside one or two other freelancers. The job that propelled Trouble's career into the big leagues came in 1994 when a coven of hags had moved into the city and began kidnapping children for ritual sacrifice. While on the trail of the Nightmother's Coven she encountered Jack Radigan who was had been hired by one of the missing children's parents and the two decided to partner up to cover ground faster. Trouble and Radigan found the children fast enough that night to save them all from the Nightmother's knives. In fact they made such an efficient team Jack offered to hire her on the spot as an independent contractor. She accepted, and worked for Radigan Investigations up till its dissolution in 1998. Personal Life Ever since the tragic loss of her parents when she was a child, Zentha has struggled to find a family to belong to. For a couple years she thought she had found her family in Radigan Investigations, even going so far as to briefly date one of her co-workers, Marcus McGregor. However tragedy would strike again during the Falkenrath Incident when Marcus became infected with the Falkenrath pathogen and died horrifically right before her eyes. The constant tragedies Zentha has suffered in her life has hardened her heart and left her reluctant to make new relationships. She has a dry and dark sense of humor and is often silent in conversation save to punctuate with a wry joke or a sarcastic comment. The few people she has allowed herself to grow close to are her co-workers at Irian Investigations and she can often be found in the company of Parker, her closest friend.